


Lazy Days

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: LOONA Parents [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family Fluff, Hyejoo is a cute kid, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: 2jin enjoy a lazy family day with their daughter Hyejoo.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the previous one-shots, then you already know this happens on the same Saturday except in 2jin's home.

***************************************

Getting up early on a Saturday morning to go to work was a bit of a pain in the ass, even if Kim Hyunjin was used to it and it was necessary for her to have the weekend free with her family. So after kissing her sleeping wife on the forehead, Hyunjin left her home and drove to work. The good side was being received with freshly baked goods and a nice americano by her employees.

It was hard work being the owner of a bakery and a restaurant, even if she had two extremely capable managers who supervised everything when she was in the kitchen or during the weekends. But Hyu+njin loved everything about her proffesion, loved being an Executive Chef and leading her own kitchen team, loved the creative freedom and the challenge of creating her own menu. And it was extra special when her loved ones would come to the restaurant. Her wife Heejin and their friend Jiwoo often went to her restaurant for lunch and business meetings (Heejin always snuk into the kitchen to steal a kiss from her, much to her team's amusement) but all their family were familiar faces and her staff knew to treat them as such.

Haseul and little Yeojin appeared at the bakery mid-way her meeting with her Managers and Hyunjin just had to leave the office to spoil her niece a little. Haseul did try to stop her but Yeojin was already snacking on a chocolate croissant before the older woman could complain and Hyunjin simply shrugged, unrepentant.

“I'm the Top Aunty and I intent to stay that way,” the proud aunty declared, holding back a smug smirk.

Poor Haseul could only shake her head, used to ger younger friend’s anticts.

***************************************

Jeon Heejin couldn't cook to save her life, that was a fact, which made the fact that she married a Chef all too funny to her friends. But she could make a basic breakfast for herself and her daughter. Some fruit, drinkable yogurt and cereal was a perfect breakfast for the two of them.

“Mama? Mom at work?” Little Hyejoo asked from the kitchen table, still dressed in her pajamas and blinking owlishly at her mom while she waited.

“Yes, sweetie. But she'll be back soon,” Heejin replied and placed the bowl and spoon on the table in front of the little girl. “Here you go, eat slow, okay?”

“‘Kay, mom,” Hyejoo nodded and grabbed the spoon to eat her cereal with fruit and yogurt.

Heejin got her own bowl ready and sat across from her daughter, subtledly glancing at her little girl to make sure she was eating slowly and wasn't making a mess. A happy smile pulled at her lips as she observed little Hyejoo eat her breakfast as slowly as any hungry kid could. Her baby girl was just adorable sometimes.

“Mama?” Hyejoo looked up at her suddenly, spoonfull of cereal half-way up to her mouth suspended in the air.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can we watch cartoons?” Hyejoo asked, looking at her with hopeful puppy eyes.

Heejin was both annoyed and proud of the fact her daughter could already use the power of the puppy eyes so well and bit back an amused grin.

“Sure, baby. But after breakfast and getting dressed, okay?”

Hyejoo nodded and resummed her attack on her breakfast, determined to finish fast so she could get dressed and watch cartoons.

“Slow down, baby,” Heejin just had to laugh because Hyejoo looked adorable and hilarious, with her chubby cheeks puffing out and still messy hair.

The mother-daughter duo finished breakfast and headed upstairs to get dressed and ready for a lazy day in their home. Heejin brushed her daughter's hair and let Hyejoo brush her own. Her little girl looked absolutely adorable while she concentrated on brushing her mama's long wavy hair and helping her put it up in a comfortable bun.

After that the two headed downstairs, Heejin wearing her bunny slippers and Hyejoo wearing her wolf-paw slippers, which were kicked off as soon as they got to the couch. Hyejoo curled against her mama's side as Heejin grabbed the remote, turned the TV on and put the cartoons channel.

Equal grins of excitement spread across their faces when Heejin found a marathon of their favorite anime in one if the cable channels. They even shared a high-five.

***************************************

It was well after 10 am when Hyunjin entered her home, kicked off her shoes by the entrace and slip her feet into her Sailor Moon Luna slippers, which she had left there earlier, before she headed to the living room to find her wife and child watching Naruto on TV, to no one's surprise, both completely hypnotized with the same open-mouthed expression on their faces.

Hyunjin snorted to herself. She had married a geek who was turning their daughter into a geek as well... Hyunjin was totally okay with that. At least she could play video games with her kid.

“Hey, you two,” Hyunjin greeted and left her keys, wallet and phone on the table by the couch like she always did.

Heejin instantly looked up, Hyunjin and Hyejoo were the only things that could break through her trance, and smiled.

“Hey, babe.”

Hyunjin leaned down to greet her wife with a sweet kiss and ruffled her daughter's hair after pulling away.

“Mom, no!” Hyejoo pouted and tried to get away from her mom’s hand.

“Deal with it, kiddo,” Hyunjin chuckled and took a seat on the empty space in the couch. “Come here.” Grabbing her daughter by the waist, Hyunjin placed her on her lap and dropped her kiss on her forehead. “Missed ya, kiddo.”

“Missed you too, mom,” Hyejoo murmured and got comforatble on her mom's lap, instantly leaning against her chest.

Hyunjin smiled as she combed her fingers through her daughter's long dark hair.

“Everything under control for the weekend?” Heejin asked and cuddled against her wife's side, pretty much hugging her arm.

“All perfect, babe,” Hyunjin tilted her head to the side to rest it against her wife's. “You don’t have to go in today, do you?”

“Nope. Left explicit instructions to not call me unless there's like a national emergency or something,” Heejin let out a little giggle against the taller woman's shoulder.

“Awesome.” Eyes closing on their own, Hyunjin sighed as she felt her body relax and melt into the couch. Sandwiched between her girls, she could have fallen asleep right there nd then.

But Hyejoo tugging at the front of her shirt drew her attention and Hyunjin opened her eyes to look at her daughter.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can we play soccer later, mom?” Little Hyejoo’s hopeful eyes were looking up at her, her little hand still clutching her shirt, and Hyunjin melted at how adorable she was.

“Sure, we can, kiddo. Think we can convince mama to play with us?” Hyunjin asked her, lowering her voice as if they were speaking in secret.

A choked giggle from her right let her know her wife heard her loud and clear.

Hyejoo pressed her pouty lips into a thin line and shook her head though.

“Mama’s too lazy, mom,” the little girl declared, dissapointed. But her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Hyunjin barked out a laugh as she agreed and Heejin drew an extremely dramatic gasp of indignation, widened eyes and dropped jaw for fulll effect.

“Too lazy? Excuse me?!”

Hyejoo couldn't contain her giggles and hid her face against her mom's chest as she let them out while Hyunjin laughed whole-heartedly.

“I'll show you lazy,” was all the warning they got before Heejin pounced on them, tickling them both without any kind of mercy.

Squeals of laughter reverberated throughout the house as Heejin tickled her daughter and wife and then they took their revenge, tickling her back until the three couldn't breathe and were slumped on the couch, mostly on top of Hyunjin.

***************************************

Hyunjin prepared sandwiches for lunch while Heejin set the table out in the yard because it was a beautiful, nice day to be outside. They had a large yard and a long wooden table exactly for days like this one.

“Table's set, Hyun. You want juice or water?” Heejin asked when she returned inside and headed straight towards the fridge.

“Juice's fine, babe,” Hyunjin replied automatically while she placed the sandwiches on a tray.

Heejin pulled out a jar of apple juice for them and the plum juice their daughter was so fond lately.

“I swear Hyejoo is actually 60, not 6,” Heejin joked and held up the plum juice.

Hyujin glanced over to her wife and laughed while nodding although truth be told, they all liked the juice. It was really good, not too sweet and natural.

“Here we go...” Hyunjin ate one of the extra pieces of bread and grinned in satisfaction as she grabbed the tray and followed her wife out of the kitchen.

“Hyejoo, come eat,” Heejin called out to their daughter and put the jars down on the table.

“Comin’, mama!” Hyejoo left the soccer ball she had been playing with and hurried over.

“Let's wash your hands first, kiddo,” Hyunjin took her back to the kitchen to wash her hands.

***************************************

“Saw Seulie and the little bean today at the bakery, by the way,” Hyunjin commented while they ate.

“Oh, awesome. So Yeojin's better, then?”

“She’s good, kid's strong. And I remain the Top Aunty,” Hyunjin boasted with a smirk before taking a big bite out of her sandwich.

“Bribing the kids with sweets and pastries does not make you the Top Aunty,” Heejin scoffed and shook her head.

“Does to.”

“Does not.”

Hyejoo quietly ate her sandwich (big bites, a habit she had gotten from her mom) and observed her silly moms going back and forth like they always did. The smart six years old knew what would happen next: they'd get all mushy and kissy sooner or later. If anyone asked her, she'd say adults were duper weird. Sure, she loved her moms, duh! But adults were still weird...

Still, her mom made the best food in the world so with an eye-roll Hyejoo put all her focus on her sandwich and attacked the rest merrily between sips of her favorite juice.

After lunch Hyunjin and Hyejoo went to play with the soccer ball and for a few minutes at least they managed to convince Heejin to play with them but soccer was not one of her talents. Heejin could sing and dance circles around the best in the industry but running after that ball and kicking it was not her forte. So she dedicated to watching them with the softest look in her eyes and recording them and taking a million pictures. For all her usual competitiveness, Hyunjin was the perfect playmate/teacher with Hyejoo. She was attentive and ever-patient, carefully explaining the best tecniques and demonstrating the how-to without sounding patronizing or pressuring the little girl to get it right. Her Hyun was that way with their nieces too. The little girls loved her so much and loved it when she played with them and Hyunjin always humored them good-naturedly.

Heejin couldn’t help but grin widely when Hyunjin lifted Hyejoo high in the air, their baby laughing and squealing as her mom made her _‘fly'_ all around the yard and then peppered her chubby cheeks with kisses. Hyejoo _‘escaped'_ her mom's clutches and ran towards her mama, jumping onto her lap and of course Heejin pretended to shield her with the proper dramatic air. Hyunjin _‘caught'_ them both before they could escape though and as punishment tickled them both until the duo called uncle. Both Hyejoo and Hyunjin were sweaty and slightly dirty after having rolled on the grass and if they were anyone else, it would have been gross to be sandwiched between them but Heejin didn't care. These were her angels, the loves of her life, and she truly didn't care.

***************************************

“I was talking to Jungeun while you and Hyejoo showered,” Heejin commented later that evening while they washed the dishes together. “Thought we could go over, hang out and let the kids play. Sure Hyejoo will love seeing Yerim.”

“Great idea, there's a new recipe I wanna test and I need test subjects,” Hyunjin grinned mischievously and playfully bumped her elbow against her wife's arm.

“What are friends for, right?” Heejin laughed and nodded. “Don't think they will mind,” she added sincerely because everyone loved being tests subjects for Hyunjin's food experiments.

“Why don't you go chill with Hyejoo while I make popcorn, babe?” Hyunjin took the last plate Heejin had just dried and planted a sweet kiss on her temple. “Who's turn is it to pick movies?”

“Hyejoo's actually. Don't take too long.”

Heejin stole a quick kiss and she walked away with a little grin. Hyunjin smiled to herself and put the last plate in the cupboard before she went to make the popcorn.

Hyejoo picked a favorite of the entire family, _Spirited Away_ , so the three of them sat on the couch, Hyunjin and the big bowl of popcorn in the middle, to enjoy the movie. Heejin instantly kicked off her bunny slippers and curled her legs under her butt before leaning against Hyunjin's side, who automatically lifted her arm and wrapped it around her shoulders without even blinking. The bespectacled woman (she had taken off her lenses before showering) smiled and laid her head down on the taller's shoulder, feeling comfortable and warm in her love's arms.

Hyejoo also curled against her mom's side, keeping one of her hands near the bowl and her other curled around her grey wolf plushie, Moro, a much beloved present from her aunty Jowoo and aunty Sooyoung.

Hyunjin's eyes glanced to her right and then to her left, not at all watching the movie. A happy smile played upon her lips as she felt her heart expanding impossibly big with love... There were many things that Kim Hyunjin loved: bread, working-out, her friends and family, and of course her profression. But nothing, nothing even remotely compared to the love she felt for the two precious girls in her arms...

Heejin and Hyejoo were her entire world and Hyunjin couldn't envision life without them.

***************************************

Heejin felt her wife move slightly and looked up, away from the TV screen.

“You okay? Want me to move?” They had stayed in position for most of the movie so maybe the other woman simply needed to stretch.

“Hyejoo’s asleep. I'm gonna take her upstairs,” Hyunjin replied, lowering her voice even though they both knew their daughter was a heavy sleeper.

Heejin moved back and grabbed the nearly empty bowl from Hyunjin's lap so her wife could stand up with their daughter in her arms. The little girl was like a rag doll in her mom's arms.

“Don't forget Moro, babe,” Heejin grabbed the wolf plushie from the couch and placed it in one of her wife’s hands.

“Be right back.”

Hyunjin carried the sleeping little girl upstairs and headed straight to her room, down the hall from the master bedroom.

“Mommy...?” Hyejoo stirred slightly when Hyunjin placed her down on the bed and removed the wolf-paws from her feet.

“Shh, time to sleep, baby girl. Here's Moro,” Hyunjin whispered and placed the plushie in her daughter's arms. Hyejoo instantly curled her arms around the plushie and turned to sleep on her side.

“Nigh mommy,” Hyejoo murmured drowsily, eyes closing once again as she tucked Moro under her chin.

“Night, baby. Mommy loves you,” a sweet kiss to Hyejoo's forehead accompanied her words and Hyunjin made sure both kid and plushie were well tucked in before she stood back up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

“All okay?” Heejin asked her when she returned to the living room.

“Yeah, Hyejoo's out like a light.”

Hyunjin laid down on the couch and rested her head on Heejin's lap, practically purring when Heejin's fingers begun to massage her scalp.

“Tired, babe? Wanna go to bed?” Heejin smiled softly and made sure to massage behind Hyunjin’s ears, not just her scalp.

“Not yet, I'm comf- oh right there, babe,” Hyunjin did purr out loud when Heejin’s fingers moved to her ears, eyes fluttering shut because the little massage felt amazing and Hyunjin was Oh so weak for her wife's massages.

Heejin chuckled amusedly but didn't stop.

“You're such a kitten, Hyun,” she teased softly, not for the first time.

“Aeong,” Hyunjin smirked playfully, flashing her sharp canines at her wife without opening her eyes.

Heejin simply laughed, amused and endeared by the doofus she had married. Life was never boring with her. At first glance Hyunjin always seemed so cool and serious, almost aloof. She had always been like that. When they first met, that hot summer night in that open-mic bar in Santa Monica, even her ever-confident self had felt slightly intimidated by the totally cool girl who's voice flowed like a river of honey on stage as she sang a sweet ballad with her guitar. Heejin couldn't have known back then, as she gathered her courage to go up to her and invite her a drink, that Hyunjin would turn out to be one of the most loving, kind and goofy people Heejin had ever met.

A long finger poked at her forehead, bringing her out of her memories and Heejin noticed Hyunjin had opened her eyes and was looking up at her.

“What's goin' on up there?” The same finger poked her head gently.

“Was just thinking about my favorite subject,” Heejin replied softly, a smile pulling at her lips at the obvious curiosity kn her wife's eyes.

“Music? Work? Are you thinking about work right now?” Hyunjin asked, confused.

“No, silly,” Heejin let out a giggle.

“Hyejoo, then?”

“Nope. She is one of my favorite subjects, of course, but not the one I was thinking about,” Heejin replied, dragging it out on purpose just for giggles.

“What then? I give up.” Hyunjin would deny to death Kim Hyunjin did not pout but she so was.

“I was thinking about _you_ , dumb-dumb,” Heejin told her teasingly, drawing circles on her jaw with one of her thumbs. “You're my favorite subject, Hyun.”

“I-” Hyunjin wasn't the blushing type usually but she did feel her cheeks heat up and looked away, flattered and slightly embarrassed at the way her heart fluttered. “Really?”

“Yup,” was all Heejin replied, still looking at her with spakling, soft eyes.

“And what about me were you thinking?” Hyunjin felt impossibly curious in that moment.

“That....is my secret. Nope. Not tellin' ya,” Heejin shook her head, biting back a grin. She was enjoying not being the teased one for once.

Hyunjin groaned dramatically and Heejin couldn't contain a giggle.

“Heekie, c'mon!”

“Nope. Lips are sealed, Hyun.” Heejin even mimicked zipping her lips shut like an absolute dork.

“‘Kay, ‘kay.... Going to bed, then,” Hyunjin was pouting like a child, looking like a grown-up version of Hyejoo when she pouted, and Heejin found it oh too adorable. Especially because she knew that Hyunjin wasn't really upset, she was just putting on a show to get her way.

“Go ahead then. I'll go up in a minute,” Heejin chuckled and drew her hands back so her wife could stand up.

Hyunjin headed upstairs still pouting and Heejin shook her head in amusement as she turned off the TV, made sure everything was locked for the night and left the popcorn bowl in the kitchen before she followed her wife.

Making a stop in her daughter's room, Heejin checked on her little girl and pulled the covers over her since Hyejoo as usual had kicked them off in her sleep. Heejin placed a soft kiss on her forehead and Hyejoo cooed in her sleep, her pouty, triangular lips twitching and her arms tightened around Moro. Heejin smiled because her baby was just too cute.

“Sleep tight, baby wolf,” the older woman whispered before she left the room, closing the door behind herself.

Hyunjin was lying in bed with her phone when Heejin entered the master bedroom, propped on the pillows so she was half-sitting up, one of her legs bent upwards. She looked effortlessly cool and impossibly attractive, even wearing her regular pajamas: black yoga pants and a lond-sleeved orange t-shirt.

It was almos unfair just how attractive she looked in that moment and just how attracted Heejin was. Still, Heejin left her glasses on her nightstand and went to change for bed silently, pretending that she didn't glance at her wife every time she had the chance. And pretending she didn't notice her wife glancing at her while she changed into her long-sleeved purple t-shirt and black short-shorts. That made her bite back a smug grin as an idea occurred to her.

Hyunjin barely had time to react when Heejin crawled onto the bed towards her and between her legs, instantly dropping her light body on top of hers and burrying her face in the crook of her neck, Heejin's arms holding onto her. Hyunjin's right arm went around Heejin's shoulders and her left hand dropped her phone on the nightstand.

“Someone feelin' cuddly tonight, huh?” Hyunjin teased lightly, her voice dropping as she was pretty much whispering against her wife's forehead.

“Always, babe, especially after annoying you,” Heejin did that mock-pout that her wife could never resist, along with the puppy eyes to complete the effect.

Hyunjin rolled her eyes and let out a soft snort.

“You damn well know I wasn't really annoyed so don't go all puppy-eyed on me, Heekie,” the taller woman whispered before pressing her lips against her wife's nose.

Heejin giggled, melting further on top of of her beloved when Hyunjin begun to rub her back over her t-shirt. Pressing her lips against the soft skin of Hyunjin's neck, Heejin whispered a soft _‘love you, Hyun.’_

“Love you too, Heekie.” Hyunjin lowered her head to press their lips together and Heejin respoded instantly, welcoming her kiss with that same barely contained glee and energy she always had.

They ended up falling asleep like that, still holding onto one another, whispering sweet declarations of love against each other's lips and hearts beating at unison...

**************************************

**Author's Note:**

> OKay so this one got longer than expected but I'm sure none of y'all will complain about that lol 
> 
> ALSO! If anyone wants to follow me on twitter (@AlexMcLeod1992), I'm not funny but I do try and if anyone wanna talk or whatever, feel free to hit me up there.
> 
> Once again, I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot. If you liked it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. It makes my day and it inspires me to keep writing. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, Orbits. <3


End file.
